


The one you never cared about

by rainbow_salt



Series: Their Reality [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_salt/pseuds/rainbow_salt
Summary: The sight of blood turns her stomach upside down, she has to close her eyes to not see it.She can’t stand seeing it. She can’t stand the memory of his hands on her.
Series: Their Reality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The one you never cared about

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this one is quite darker than the previous story in the series. This series is meant to be dark and twisted, but I think this one is the heaviest. Nothing graphic, but still, consider yourselves warned.

She is sitting in the filled bathtub as scalding water burns her skin, tears that are falling freely from her eyes mixing with it. 

She wants to erase the memories from her mind forvever. She wants to reach deep inside her brain, plucking out everything that’s the reason of her pain and then burn them.

But she can’t. They are still there. They will always be there, as long as she is alive.

...

_ Standing on the doorway to the kitchen in the middle of the night, she hesitates. He must be asleep by now, but still, she feels on edge.  _

_ Her barefeet make too much noise as she makes her way towards the fridge, cringing internally with every step she takes. _

_ The light emanating from the fridge hurts her eyes, but she quickly grabs whatever she can from inside of it, stuffing her mouth. _

_ That’s when she hears it, another pair of footsteps. It is too late to run upstairs to her room now. _

_ “What are you doing here?” Her father’s voice is threatening, she feels his breatg against her neck. _

_ Resigned, she turns to face him, trying to swallow whatever food is left in her mouth. It is an attempt in vain. _

_ “Eating?” He sounds disappointed, and she feels like throwing up. _

_ “You’ve already eaten yesterday.” With a voice dangerously calm, he grabs her arm, digging his fingers into it. _

_ “I... I am s-sorry...” Her voice trembles but her father scoffs. _

_ “Sorry doesn’t cut it, girl.” His fingers are digging deeper, leaving marks of nails behind. “Don’t you remember what happened to your mother? Do you want to be like her?!” _

_ “N-no, father...” She remembers, and a side of her, buried deep inside the darkest corners of her mind, resents her mother for being the cause of every pain she ever endured. She can’t even remember her fondly anymore. Only if her heart hadn’t given out due to her being overweight... _

_ “Then you’ll do as I say! You’ll eat only when I let you, and whatever I allow you to!” _

_ She frantically nods as he leans in closer, and for the first time that night, she notices how much he reeks of alcohol. _

_ “I won’t let you end up like her.” His empty hand grabs her chin, making her face him. “You look so much like her.”  _

_ His grip on her arm loosens, trailing dıwn and lingering on her thigh. _

_ “Dad, what are—“ He squeezes her chin tighter, making her shut up as she looks at him with wide eyes. _

_ The rest she blocks out, only remembering the sharp pain, how wrong it felt, the slap across her cheek as she protested, a hand around her throat, her mother’s name being whispered in her bruised neck. _

_ He disappears as suddenly as he had arrived, leaving her sobbing on the kitchen floor . _

...

Now she is scrubbing her skin raw, as if she is trying to cleanse herself, to remove the prints of his hands off her.

It doesn’t work. She still feels his fingers, his body, his ragged breathing.

She scrathes the skin on her arms, on her thighs, so much so that her nails draw blood.

The sight of blood turns her stomach upside down, she has to close her eyes to not see it.

She can’t stand seeing it. She can’t stand the memory of his hands on her.

She submerges her head inside the water, she wants to clear her head. She wants to not think about it.

After almost a minute, the burning in her lungs from the time spent underwater keeps her from focusing, from thinking. 

She doesn’t want to come to the surface.

The burning is getting stronger, clouding her mind. But she won’t come out, not yet.

This sensation is so much better than the suffocating shame and guilt she is feeling.

It takes another two minutes for her to completely lose her conscioussness, the water filling her lungs.

Only when all life has left her body, does she come to the surface.


End file.
